


Our Home in the Night

by AshAuditore



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Vampire Akaashi Keiji, Vampire Bokuto Koutarou, Vampire Hinata Shouyou, Vampire Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAuditore/pseuds/AshAuditore
Summary: Kuroo and his team of medical experts rush back to their base to treat Hinata from a potentially fatal wound.
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884220
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	Our Home in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd entry for Kuroo Week 2020: Day 3 -> Doctor + Night Sky

  
**EXT. MAIN STREET, DOWNTOWN - DUSK**

A STATIC SHOT of the Main Street. On the two sides of the  
road are old and modern buildings, stretching as far as the  
eyes can see.

It looks just like any other cities. But, there's something  
off. It's too quiet. Dead silent. Not even a sound of the  
wind.

SUDDENLY, from a close distance, we hear something -- almost  
like a CAR SPEEDING towards us.

The sound grows louder and louder, as SOMETHING starts to  
appear from the far edge of the road.

We can't quite make it out what it is. Until, it moves  
closer enough for us to see that it's AN AMBULANCE SPEEDING  
TOWARDS US. 

Every second, it moves NEARER AND NEARER right at us. We  
stay still, right up until--

the FRONT MIRROR, completely BLACKED OUT and with a couple  
BULLET HOLES piercing through it, COMES INTO FRAME.

We PUSH INTO one of the bullet holes to see--

**INT. AMBULANCE - DUSK - CONTINUOUS**

A MALE AMBULANCE DRIVER WITH UNUSUALLY BRIGHT BLUE EYES,  
presumably in his 20s, driving the vehicle at full-speed. He  
is dressed in a white uniform, with traces of BLOOD that is  
not his all over him.

We PAUSE for a bit to observe that--

A name tag on the left side of his chest reads: AKAASHI.

He opens his mouth to speak without turning his head around.  
We can see he has TWO SETS OF FANGS where the canine teeth  
are. 

AKAASHI  
(shouting)  
ALMOST THERE! HOLD ON!

We DOLLY past him to the back of the car, where two figures:  
a DOCTOR in a white, bloodied gown and a PARAMEDIC in a  
black, almost tactical uniform, are taking care of a wounded  
man on the stretcher between them.

The Doctor is TETSUROU KUROO (late 20s) and the Male Nurse  
is KOUTAROU BOKUTO (20s). 

The patient is SHOYO HINATA (somewhere between 18-19 years  
old), who is BLEEDING PROFUSELY from a gunshot wound on his  
neck. He can barely speak, only choking and moaning in pain.

An IV connects his veins with a bag containing thick,  
green-ish liquid substance hanging on the pole. 

Just like Akaashi, all of them have strangely glowing bright  
eyes and two set of fangs.

Bokuto is applying pressure on Hinata's neck as much as he  
can to stop the bleeding. Even with that, blood keeps  
seeping through layers of gauze.

BOKUTO  
(whispering to Hinata)  
Don't die, kiddo. Don't die.

He looks up to Kuroo with tears rolling down his cheeks.

BOKUTO (CONT'D)  
Doc, you think he's gonna make it?

A BEAT. Kuroo sighs. His face is a mix of confidence and  
uncertainty. 

KUROO  
Only if we can get out of here in  
time.

Hinata glances back-and-forth at Bokuto and Kuroo, as if to  
say something.

Kuroo places his medical glove-worn hand with Hinata's,  
squeezing not too tight. Just enough to reassure the boy  
he'll make out alive. Hopefully.

KUROO  
(whispering)  
You'll be okay, Hinata. You did a  
very brave thing today. But don't  
go away from us just yet. Don't  
go...not now. Deal?

Hinata nods, weakly but his answer is "DEAL".

Kuroo smiles in return, using the same hand that grips  
Hinata's hand to pet the boy's head.

He looks up to the world beyond the back windows of the car.  
His eyes filled with RAGE and ANGER.

We PUSHES INTO Kuroo's face, slow and steady, until his face  
FILLS UP the entire frame. And we--

_**CUT TO:**_

**EXT. UNNAMED DIRT ROAD - NIGHT**

The road seems almost endless. The wind blows gently, but  
enough to make some of the dirt become loose and easily  
lifted up in the air.

Beyond the road, gigantic rock mountains are visible even  
during the night. The sky up above is filled to the brim  
with stars visible to the naked eyes.

The same ambulance from before SPEEDS past us, going towards  
to the mountains. The only light source as of now is from  
the headlights and the almost-broken emergency light on top  
of the roof. Only the blue light is spinning.

**INT. AMBULANCE - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**

The green liquid in the bag is half-empty. Every single  
person in the car sits in silence, mostly relying on glances  
and hand gestures.

Hinata is asleep, breathing and snoring.

Bokuto and Kuroo never leave their focuses from Hinata for a  
second. 

The only time they do, is when Akaashi slows down the car to  
make a left turn. Both of them STARE at each other with  
hope. They give each other nods of relief.

**EXT. A SMALL, GATED COMMUNITY - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**

ESTABLISHING SHOT of the community. Houses of different  
colors, built from brick and wood. In the center, tables and  
seats are lined up in preparation of some sort of  
festivities.

People with fangs, young and old, populace this place.

They're chatting, laughing and talking. A few are even  
flirting. They STOP when the ambulance enters from the  
entrance via a HIGH-TECH METAL GATE. 

All of them rush to see the return of their members.

An audible gasp as they spot bullet holes and trails of  
blood all over the exterior of the car. They're HORRIFIED at  
what they're seeing.

Akaashi gets out of the car in a hurry, going to the back.

Emerging from behind are Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi pushing  
the stretcher with Hinata on it to an all-white house with a  
black roof across from where they parked.

People part their ways for them, some even gasping when they  
see who's the injured. A MAN with white, short hair goes to  
them to help. It's TAKANOBU AONE (late 20s).

AONE  
(worried)  
Will he be alright?

KUROO  
He'll be. We just need to get  
bullets out of him.

AONE  
Can I help?

KUROO  
Just wait outside. Trust me, he'll  
be fine.

Aone watches as the three of them enters the house. A sign  
hangs from the ceiling reads: KUROO'S CLINIC.

_**LATER:**_

**EXT. KUROO'S CLINIC - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS**

Prayers and hymns are uttered by those who wait in front of  
the clinic. It's not just in English. There's Spanish,  
Japanese and some other old-world languages thought to be  
lost with time.

They've been waiting for hours for the front door of the  
clinic to be swung open.

To hear that one of them has made it.

The front door SWINGS OPEN, slamming right into the corners  
nearby it. Kuroo comes out from the inside, his attire now  
changed from a doctor's uniform to a simple grey tee and  
blue jeans.

Aone approaches Kuroo. He asks--

AONE  
Is he?...Alive? 

There's a big smile on Kuroo's face. He nods profusely.

Aone gives him a smile back. He turns to face the crowd.

AONE  
(shouting)  
NOT DEAD! NOT DEAD!

The crowd explodes into shouts of euphoria. They clap  
their hands to thank Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi.

Aone brings Kuroo into a big hug. He breaks away after  
finishing, giving the doctor a firm pat.

People go back to what they were doing prior. It's a good night  
for celebration. 

Music begins to play, blaring throughout the audio system.

Kuroo sits down by the porch, his head leaning against the  
railing. His eyes move upward to the night skies above.

The Moon is brighter than usual. Images, or reflections, of  
the stars can be seen in Kuroo's eyes. They are all light  
from the past that just reached Earth. 

He breathes in, long and deep, and exhales.

A voice, happy and radiant, calls out his name from within  
the clinic. He gets up, not before looking up to the stars  
once again.

We PAN UP, so we too can see the same sight he sees.

And we--

**CUT TO BLACK.**

**END.**


End file.
